


blushy wanna one

by pnthrx



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent, soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnthrx/pseuds/pnthrx
Summary: just a bunch of cute blushy wanna one stories :)





	blushy wanna one

**Author's Note:**

> so this is super self indulgent lol basically im a sucker for blushing i find it adorable as shit and i was like why hasn't anyone written a fic like this and then i was like wait...I can write a fic like this and here it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung isn't used to having so many people watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting w jinyoung cuz hes my fav

When the small-faced teen heard that he was going to be on the next season of  _Produce 101_ , he was scared out of his wits. As he had watched the entirety of the first season (mainly for Kyulkyung), he knew exactly how it was going to be when he walked into the entrance area. 101 seats, all facing the front. 202 eyes on him. Just the thought of having to perform in front of that many people made the teen shiver in fright. The fact that he wasn't so confident about his own skills wasn't helping him either. As the day grew closer, Jinyoung seriously considered performing in a cap. His lack of self confidence and stage fright got the best of him in the end as he decided to buy a cap that somehow went with his uniform.

On the day of the recording, Jinyoung practically begged his company's driver to bring him there earlier so he wouldn't have to arrive in front of so many trainees. The driver reluctantly agreed, feeling as nervous as Jinyoung was. When he arrived, he was taken aback by the endless amount of rooms at the broadcasting station. He quickly gave himself a once-over in the mirror room directly in front of the entrance area, and took a deep breath. He then walked out, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Even though he was early, there were still a few trainees who had made it in before him. He meekly bowed, eyes not leaving the ground once. The trainees greeted him back, happy to see another competitor had arrived. Walking up the stairs to find a seat, he heard hushed whispers among the current trainees. "Wow, he's so handsome." "How does anyone naturally look that good?" "I'm so jealous, look at his small face." Although he was used to his fair share of compliments, that didn't mean that they didn't manage to fluster him each time. He felt his cheeks heat up as they continued to praise him, and he prayed that his cap would hide the redness of his face. 

Finding an empty seat that had nobody on either sides, Jinyoung sat down and was finally able to take his first breath of the day. Suddenly, he saw the big screen light up. It changed from displaying his company name to displaying his profile, including the fact that he thought he would finish in 20th place. The trainees wowed in response, taken aback by his visuals on the full screen. A few boys sitting in front of him turned around and smirked. "20, huh? Ambitious." "T-thanks." Jinyoung stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

As the rest of the trainees filled in the seats, Jinyoung was able to feel more relaxed. A friendly boy, Lee Youjin, eventually sat next to him, and they were able to make small talk before Jinyoung's awkwardness got the best of him and he unintentionally ended the short lived conversation. Watching the performances of the trainees only made him feel more inadequate, but there was no way he was going to let it show. Until his microphone buzzed. He jumped, startled by the sudden noise, and then sheepishly looked around to see if anyone caught him do so, face reddening slightly. " _Bae Jinyoung from C9, you're up soon. Get ready backstage._ " 

He trudged down the stairs, careful to avoid the eyes of his fellow trainees and trainers. The duo before him, two trainees that emanated pure swag, were about to step on stage. As it was the polite thing to, he flashed a weak thumbs up, which got one of the boys' attention. "Thanks-oh wow, you're really handsome." And with that, the duo headed off. Jinyoung watched the performance in awe, cheeks still burning from the compliment. 

It was nearly his turn, and he felt like he could throw up. Behind him were four boys, radiating confidence and professionalism. He tried not to stare, but it was too late. A boy which seemed to be the youngest, with light blonde hair, had caught his eye. Flustered by the sudden eye contact, Jinyoung tried to turn away, but the boy had seemingly teleported to him. "Hi!" "H-hi." "I'm Lee Daehwi!" "Oh, from Brand New?" The hip hop company. Daehwi's eyes lit up in response. "Oh, you remembered! Yeah, I'm from Brand New. Anyway, good luck on your performance, you'll do great!" The younger teen said, slightly clinging onto Jinyoung's arm. "Thanks," he muttered, blushing at Daehwi's contact. Unfortunately, Daehwi seemed to notice, and he nearly cooed at the older teen. "Aww, don't be like that. You're too handsome to get all red!" Jinyoung had to turn away, it was getting too much for him. Daehwi only laughed in response.

"Bae Jinyoung from C9?" BoA called out. Jnyoung awkwardly trudged out, face still dusted pink from his previous encounter, eyes glued to the floor. "Hello." "Hello! If you don't mind, we'll start now." BoA turned on the backtrack to _Growl_ , which Jinyoung danced to with a slight pit in his stomach. He was a bit stiff at times, but it was only because of stage fright. After all, there was no way he was able to look up and face 202 eyes looking back at him. Waiting for his evaluation, he avoided looking at the trainers' eyes and instead focused on a suddenly very interesting camera on the ground. "Your dancing is okay, and your singing was fine too. But your confidence..." Kahi paused. Jinyoung feared the worst, looking up at her with tentative eyes. "Why didn't you look up? If you want to be an idol, you need to at least be able to face the camera." And with a bruised ego, Jinyoung took was given a C.

C wasn't bad. It could be worse. He could've gotten an F. And yet, he still couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. Kahi was right- he did need to find a way to get over his stage fright sooner or later, or it would cost him his spot in the final 11. He spent so much time brooding over his thoughts (and trying to peel off the sticker) that he didn't notice the Brand New boys slide into the backstage area. A pair of slim fingers grazed over the A sticker, and Jinyoung followed them to see who the hand belonged to- only to gaze directly into Lee Daehwi's eyes. He quickly looked away, but of course, Daehwi noticed him. "Hi again. What did you get? I got an A." He gestured proudly to his shirt. Jinyoung, somehow knowing that the younger teen wouldn't give up, reluctantly turned and faced him. "I got a C..." 

He expected Daehwi to look at him with disgust or frown at him, but instead, he was met with a shocked face. "A C? After you sang, like, the whole song? Your voice and your cute small face deserve a B at least." Jinyoung blushed at the hidden compliment, secretly grateful that Daehwi appreciated the talent that he didn't know he had. "Oh well, you gave it your best. I'm sure you'll move up after the next evaluation-whatever that is." And he took Jinyoung's arm and dragged him towards the main entrance, assuming that Jinyoung would sit with him. Although he definitely wasn't used to all the physical contact, Jinyoung couldn't help but smile. Maybe  _Produce 101_ wasn't going to be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it? :D  
> request who the next member should be down below


End file.
